randycunningham9thgradeninjafandomcom-20200213-history
Howard Weinerman
'''Howard Weinerman' is the Co-Protagonist of Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja.Is the Randy Cunningham's best friend and Heidi Weinerman's younger brother. Personality Howard can be described as a loyal, loud-mouthed, lazy guy. He is very emotional when his food is ruined or damaged, as seen in Got Stank. It is also revealed that he is aware he's less intelligent than Randy, since he laughed with Randy when Randy suggested for Howard try to come up with an idea, although he has shown some intelligence like knowing how many scoville units a Habanaro pepper has in McFists of Fury. He can be a jerk, as shown in So U Think U Can Stank when he aggressively rejects participants for little to no reason, thus turning them into monsters. Although he can be rude and troublesome, he has Randy's best interests at heart, and proves to be very loyal and helpful in saving him, like in 30 Seconds to Math and Nukid on the Block. He often gets angry at Randy, since it appears that his fault is the cause of their arguments. He also lacks of responsibility, and usually tries to point the blame of his own mistakes on someone else, usually Randy. He dislikes his sister. He sometimes is unable to keep his mouth tight, which can cause problems as shown in Gossip Boy. But his talking proves useful when having to explain what happened to Principal Slimovitz in Escape from Detention Island, preventing all the punished students from anymore problems. Randy usually does his best to solve a problem, while Howard will not want to deal with it if it interferes with his own desires. He tends to have bad judgement, like in Night of the Living McFizzles, when he eats the candy despite knowing it will turn him into zombie at the end of the episode. He often pressures Randy when to do what Howard wants or thinks Randy needs over responsibilty. Although coming up with good ideas at times, he can also give Randy stupid ideas, like giving all the water and food to the death vine right away in Dawn of the Driscoll. He ate most of the victory nachos and still complained that Randy should give him the last piece although he ate the rest. He is always scolding Randy for something that Randy should say to him instead. And while insensitive to others, such as eating Randy's gravy fries in Bash Johnson: 11th Grade Ninja, Howard is sensitive and emotional, taking things personally, whether it be insults or even as simple as losing all his candy in Night of the McFizzles. This can sometimes result in him being angry towards the offender, who is often and unfortunately Randy. But once apologized to, Howard acts kinder again, and occasionally he has moments where he's very nice and supportive, although it never lasts long. Appearance Physical Appearance Howard, unlike Randy, is somewhat more chubby, which comes from lazyness. He has orange hair like his sister Heidi, and brown eyes. His chubby appearance proves to be deceiving, causing Randy, his best friend thing that he can't climb a rope in The Tale of the Golden Doctor's Note. This also shows when he speedily makes it first to Shangri Lunch Table, beating Bash and Randy, in Der Monster Klub. Attire He wears a blue McTop with a squid on it, McShorties, and McKicks. Notable Possesions McFist Industries Products As Randy states "We are McFist men from head to toe".'' Howard'' may be such a big fan of the products either because it's just popular, or that he finds that there's something good about it. In McFists of Fury he stated that as the ninja he is boycotting the merchandise but as Randy he will be first in line to buy it. Grave Puncher Series Howard ''is also a big fan of Grave Puncher. He has posters of it covering all of the walls in his room. He and Randy the first three games together and were working on the fourth.He do not like it when people say he is not a grave puncher gamer. Schooling ''Howard does not do very well in Spanish because the only words he knows are foods such as: agua (water), taco, quesidilla, salsa, jabenero, burrito, and tortilla. He always boasting Debby Kang that he knows better in Spanish that she did. Relationships Randy Cunningham He and Randy are best friends, and although they have arguments, they always forgive each other. Both have been friends for a long time, such as playing with ninja sword toys when they were younger. They share many interests, like video games and music. While at first, Howard was excited when he found out Randy was the Ninja, he eventually came to feel like it was ruining any chance of them earning popularity. It also annoys him that Randy has to NNS (standing for Ninja No-Show) constantly, and fight the evil at hand before other things that Howard finds important, like their grades and video games, can be achieved. Whenever a problem occurs, Howard usually tries to blame Randy for problems, even when it's obviously his own fault, like in Gossip Boy. Even when Randy is trying to help him, Howard doesn't always appreciate it, especially in Escape from Detention Island. He still thanks Randy for saving him though in Evil Spirit Week. It doesn't always come across, but Howard deeply cares for his best friend's welfare, even after feeling hurt by him, going as far as to save him in 30 Seconds to Math and Nukid on the Block, and trying to cheer him up by making him gravy fries in Bash Johnson: 11th Grade Ninja, although Randy gets sick from the substitube used to replace the gravy. Sometimes, he also points out when Randy is doing something wrong and sees the situation more than his most-of-the-time more logical friend. Heidi Wienerman Howard is not very fond of his sister. Her popularity and success at everything extremely frustrates him. In 30 Seconds to Math, he wanted to beat her at the Battle of the Bands, and in Grave Puncher: The Movie, he laughed at her when she fell over while practicing for her drivers' test. They both argue with each other a lot, not afraid to use cutting remarks or insults. She also threatens him with blackmail, like in So U Think U Can Stank. Hannibal McFist Howard, just like Randy, likes buying McFist's products, and is shocked to find out that McFist is evil. His only few interactions with McFist happen in Gossip Boy, when McFist overhears him admit that he knows the Ninja's secret identity and captures him to discover the truth, and in House of 1,000 Boogers, when he and Randy sneak into the Bash Splash and he tells McFist that Bash isn't a jerk. Howard's dad's business was bought out by McFist, and was afraid to let Randy know in Silent Punch, Deadly Punch. Willem Viceroy III Howard thinks that Viceroy has style, and dresses up as him for Halloween. He has only met Viceroy a few times, the first time in Gossip Boy, when he was captured and Viceroy planned to put a mind reader on him, and the second time in Dawn of the Driscoll, when Viceroy was impressed with his costume. Debbie Kang Howard and Debby noticably do not get along with each other, due to Debby's drive and know-it-all personality in Howard's eyes, and Debby's annoyance with his laziness and lack of intelligence. During Viva El Nomicon, he and Randy disagree with Debby when she tells them they aren't speaking Spanish, which proves to be true afterwards. Later, trying to get Debby to help the Ninja defeat the Mexican Death Bear, he begrudgingly admits that her Spanish is much better than his, although she wasn't listening to him. He gets angry at Randy in Night of the Living McFizzles when Theresa and then Debby hold Randy's hand and believe that he isn't scared. Theresa Fowler Howard and Theresa do not interact much, but seem to get along ok. In So U Think U Can Stank, he sends her off the stage, which results in her turning into a monster. He is jealous when Randy convinces both Theresa and Debby that he isn't afraid of anything, and Theresa gives him her McFizzles to make him stop crying in Night of the Living McFizzles. When Randy and Theresa briefly touch hands and both smile in Der Monster Klub, Howard looks very amused by it. Julian Howard finds Julian very strange and annoying, calling him a creep and a weirdo, and didn't want to stay with the panicked Julian during The Tale of the Golden Doctor's Note. Morgan Howard admitted he liked Morgan and thought she was feisty before sending the Dancing Fish and her offstage in So U Think U Can Stank. She, in return, tells him to get off the stage when he and Randy are forced to perform as punishment from Heidi. He was pleased to see her on the island in Escape from Detention Island. From his reaction, it can be assumed that he might have a crush on her. Bash Johnson Howard doesn't like Bash for his bullying and other things, like throwing Randy and him from Shangri Lunch in Der Monster Klub, but does like the band Bash & the Bros in both appearances of the group. Mac Antfee Howard thinks that Mac Antfee is the coolest ninja he had ever met, upsetting Randy in the process. He even follows Mac's example, up until the point where he discovers that Mac plans on destroying the ninja. From that point on, it can be assumed that Mac is also his enemy. Intelligence Howard is not as smart as Randy, and even acknowlegdes it in Got Stank, laughing at the thought with Randy. His grades are low, which could be because he isn't that smart or lazy. He does know about scoville units (McFists of Fury), though. Although Randy is the one to come up with ideas and plans more often, Howard has proven to make just as good or just as bad ideas. In Dawn of the Driscoll, he suggests feeding and watering their plant right away, which Randy agrees to and results in them getting an F. He also points out going through a window to get to the movie, proving to be way less complicated than Randy's plan to sneak in through the sewers in Grave Puncher: The Movie. His insight often either helps or saves Randy depending on the situation. When Randy is hypnotized in 30 Seconds to Math, Howard cleverly encourages everyone into believing that the ninja is inside them and therefore throwing off McFist's scheme. He reminds Randy about the smoke bomb tree in Silent Punch, Deadly Punch, and tries to stop Randy from telling Der Monster Klub about the way to get stanked. Howard shakes the log in Ninja Camp, knocking everyone else off and winning the challenge. In Stanks Like Teen Spirit he beats the Chess-bot in order to destank everyone whom lost to it dispite not knowing the chess pieces Category:Character Information Category:Howard Wienerman Information Category:Student Category:Teenager Category:Male Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Musician Category:Character Category:Organization Category:Norrisville high Category:Norrisville Category:Spanish